


Doll Eyes

by Creedmes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Dark, Dolls, Hopeless and Helpless, Kidnapping, Mental Abuse, Mute Keith (Voltron), Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedmes/pseuds/Creedmes
Summary: Lost to the world as he once knew it, Keith struggles to adapt to being trained as a Sex Doll after being kidnapped and trained by Sendak. All hope gone, all Keith has left is his mind, and even then, that's not enough for him to cope.





	Doll Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get this off my chest and out of my WIPs pile. I haven't posted anything in months and the guilt of not doing anything was killing me. It's probably not that great because it's been in my pile for a few months now. I just wanted to share something to feel like I can maybe prove I can still write? I don't even know anymore. I had more for this in the beginning, but I just lost a lot of motivation in life.   
If you liked it, thanks. If not, please leave. It's a touchy subject, and if I missed ANY tags, please let me know immediately. I'm really bad with tagging.
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/creedmes)

The heavy smell of bleach was the harsh scent he woke up to. If it weren’t for the high intensity of the white overhead light turning on, the smell would have roused him soon enough. A deep sense of dread settled in the center of Keith’s chest when his sleepiness vanished into apprehensive wakefulness.

Standing in the metal doorway was a large body of a Galran commander. They haven’t met before, but the Galran introduced himself before as Sendak. The name, even now with how much time he’s spent at this base, still left a horrible taste in his mouth. If he were to speak the name, Keith would grimace and wish he could wash his mouth out with soap. But such a luxury of speech had already been forcibly stolen from him. Defiance was something he should have known better than to do. Perhaps if he had obeyed from the start of all this, he might still be able to make a noise without his throat hurting all the time.

Keith could only imagine glaring at Sendak now. He didn’t have the will in himself to do it for real or else he’d be punished for his resistance. Having learned that the hard way far too many times to count, Keith relaxed on his pristine white bedsheets. He waited for Sendak to acknowledge him first. A good slave speaks when spoken to. That is . . .  _ if they can speak at all. _

Sendak smirked at him from across the room before slowly entering. In his hand was a bottle full of a murky white substance. It wasn’t milk and it certainly—and thankfully—wasn’t alien jizz. It was some sort of nutrient, vitamin-rich meal in liquidized form. The sight of it made Keith’s stomach roll already. He wasn’t hungry at all due to endless nerves, but he knew he was going to have to drink it to appease his captor.

Waiting by his bedside, Sendak held up the bottle to Keith’s lips. He opened his mouth slightly and felt the nub of the bottle forced itself between his sore, cracked lips. Each little gulp made him want to wince from the pain. Even swallowing his own saliva at times had his throat aching like he’d been strangled half to death. If he wanted to ensure he wouldn’t be beaten or further humiliated today, he better not let out a single whine or any form of a complaint. Sendak was very perceptive of any hidden emotions that lingered in his eyes. With all of his training under Sendak, acquiescence was all he could do.

The windows to his soul, he had once heard Sendak say about his eyes. If he wanted to keep himself complacent—like a real doll—then self-discipline and a lack of life was something he was going to need to perfect. No tears were allowed to fall at any given time when he’d be in use. No tiny protests at how his clipped vocal cords hurt like hell any time he had to swallow anything. No wiggling around on his bed or else Sendak would be forced to cut off his arms and legs. His captor didn’t want him to try and escape. It’d be difficult to run now—let alone stand up anymore since his muscles are already atrophied.

Keith closed his eyes and focused on how his stomach was filling up with the liquid food. The substance was cool enough that it soothed his throbbing gums. A thought of a tear shedding from his eye was all that he had left to show any sign of emotion. A silent whimper deep within his chest sighed in relief as the cool drink numbed his gums with each careful swallow.

His teeth . . . all gone. They didn’t rot out of his head as he had once feared so long ago. Funny how one of his silly fears was losing his teeth by not giving them the proper hygiene required. If he had to make a wild guess, Keith would have never figured he’d lose his teeth from disobedience from an abuser. No, he lost his privilege of having teeth when he had called Sendak a nasty name that insulted the Galran’s ego. There was a vague threat he’d lose his tongue, but that was a necessity a doll needed to pleasing his future master orally. To ensure he would behave with anyone who bought him, he lost his teeth to prevent any possible biting in self-defense.

Was it possible that the Galrans had never heard of novocaine before? Was that something they ever used if someone had dental problems that needed correcting? Keith never thought to ask, and now his ability to ask such a stupid question was gone forever. Each tooth that had been pulled with large pliers felt as if his skull would crack under the intense pressure. The metal device that pinned his head back to the chair and pried his mouth open farther than he expected it could stretch haunted his dreams and plagued his thoughts every time his gums bothered him. The amount of drool that dribbled off his chin that day made him feel unreasonably dirty.

While he was busy thinking about his personal nightmare, the substance in the bottle was emptied in just under five minutes. Any longer and Sendak would have taken it away from him. If he were still hungry, he’d have to go without. All Keith had was five measly minutes to try and suck down as much  _ food _ as he could with a mouth and throat that hurt like hell. He hoped the food doesn’t upset his stomach further. It wouldn’t do well to get sick and make a mess.

He watched Sendak with glassy eyes as the Galran set the bottle down on a little white end table. Sendak placed his large non-bionic hand on top of Keith’s navel and he began to rub up and down the area. He shifted Keith’s plain nightgown with every move of his hand, and after an all-too-familiar terrifying moment, Sendak’s hand went down to pull up the hem of the gown. Keith’s complacence made him attempt to raise his backside up high enough so Sendak could push the gown’s material up toward his hips. Without any underwear on to cover what little shame he had left, Keith could only lie back and take his eyes off Sendak to stare helplessly up at the ceiling.

A warm hand grabbed his length out of habit. At the beginning of being trapped here, Keith couldn’t believe that Sendak’s hand was larger than his own dick. It seemed impossible and sent his mind beyond capable fear to process such a thought. Thinking about how large Sendak’s hand was made Keith incredibly uneasy about how large the Galran’s own dick could be. His fears didn’t last when he later learned that Sendak wasn’t going to rape him and take him as some sort of disgusting trophy that’s been tortured into submission. No. Who would want a used doll when one in a clean condition could fetch a higher price? He’s never felt a real dick inside him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have to go through a training regime to stretch him out.

Keith ignored how Sendak began massaging and feeling his balls. It was all routine work. Nothing fancy like sticking a metal rod down his urethra was to be expected of this daily exam. That was meant for the more grueling days when experimentation ebbed on curiosity. Sendak told Keith he would only do the bare minimum in making sure Keith’s body was declared usable for a client. Most of Sendak’s time was spent beating the will out of him by any means necessary. If that meant stealing his teeth and his voice, then so be it. Keith had already lost his will to fight back for fear of his own life. He’d already lost track of the days and believed rescue to be fruitless by now.

All that was left for him to look forward to was how he’d be able to please his new master, that is if anyone wanted to buy him. No tears were shed at the loss of his own life. No more friends or defending the universe. No more walking around or voicing his own opinions. No more life was left inside him. He was slowly transforming into a husk of nothing but flesh to be used and abused for pleasure. Only pleasure. His own pleasure wasn’t as important as the one he’s supposed to please.

He couldn’t find it in himself to move his legs when he felt Sendak attempt to spread his knees apart and bend them. Keith didn’t lift his head to see where the Galran wandered off to when he left his bedside. Exposed like this without any shame, he could only imagine his captor was going to make him go through another round of stretching his already tired hole.  


Was this what life was like when there wasn’t a life left to live? To be dead inside, but still breathing; still living. Suffering, but surviving? What was the point of staying in this hell when a purgatory of darkness and nothing sounded like paradise? Keith had once had a heavy feeling in his chest that he would go through monstrous tortures, but he’d soon be found and saved. That he would recover and remember what a loving touch like a hug would feel like. But it had been months by now. Maybe closer to a year? Or a few years? It’s hard to remember what happiness and safety felt like. It was all once upon a time to him now and he could only look forward to going back to sleep once Sendak was done “training” him today.

Even though his heart still had a rhythmic beat in his chest, it didn’t feel like he was alive anymore. He was gone and dead. No one could save him now because he didn’t want a rescuer to share his fate with him. Keith didn’t waste any time in mentally checking out of life. All he had left were his own thoughts and whatever he could stare at in his barren room. A cell without a window to the outside world.

Sendak approached the bed again, and Keith glanced down to see a dark, misshapen dildo in the Galran’s hand. He didn’t have any thoughts on the matter. It was a familiar dildo that was the closest semblance to a Galran’s dick. At least this one wasn’t the ovipositor trainer Sendak had used on him before. Keith wanted to wince when he thought about how the gelatinous eggs squeezed out of the hole of that dick and squished around inside him. But he schooled himself of his own expression. If he wanted to make it through another day without too much pain, he better hope that he doesn’t show any emotion at all.

For what was a doll if it had opinions and could make nasty faces? It would be a doll destined to be broken into tiny pieces.

Keith relaxed his muscles as Sendak pressed the tip of the dildo at his hole. The slick on the toy’s material was all the lube he was granted. The only kindness Sendak ever afforded him was slathering the toy in so much lube that it looked like he had dunked it into a barrel of the stuff. He just hoped that it would be enough not to snag on his tender skin and rip it. It was already a challenge trying to fit the damn thing inside, but Sendak never cared if it bothered Keith. He just had to learn to get used to it.

As the toy began to fill him up slowly, Keith struggled to remain neutral. His eyes widened every time it was about a quarter of the way inside. The stretch and burn were impossible to ignore, and every time he was caught making an expression, he ran the risk of getting into trouble. In and out, and in and out. Every inch it went in deeper, Keith wanted to tremble. He bit his lip when it went too far in and he wanted to let out a croaked groan.

“Does a doll make a face when its being used?” Sendak growled in warning.

Keith’s eye twitched before he let his expression fall completely. Neutrality was safe. No quirk of the lips. No furrowed eyebrows if something hurt. Not enough a little squeak when Sendak reached up to grab his dick and started playing with him. Keith’s body remained still as Sendak used one hand to stroke him and the other to thrust the toy in and out some more.

“A doll obeys its master, remember? It does not have a soul anymore. Or a will of any kind. All it is made for is to be used. The only time a doll moves is when its being fed and that’s only by moving its mouth.”

Sendak let go of the toy to leave it still inside Keith. If Keith wanted to remain on his good side, he’d better find a way to keep the toy in place. If it slips out, he wouldn’t know what sick punishment will await him next. All he could focus on was holding it in using his already weak muscles. The toy held firm against his walls and he held his breath to keep it in place. At least it wasn’t moving and rubbing along his sensitive hole.

A gruff hand grabbed him by the jaw and turned his head sharply to the left. He felt a series of cracks in his neck finally give at the hard gesture. The twinge of pain in his face had him already stuck with a warning.  _ A doll never expresses itself _ .  _ Either pleasure or pain, a doll doesn’t make a face at all. _

“Do you want to see what kind of trouble you can get into, Doll?” Sendak growled. His mechanical eye whirred as the lens dilated to fixate on Keith. Sendak loomed over his bedside, waiting for the appropriate answer.

It wasn’t a shake of the head. Or a hum of compliance. Both of those things were banned for a doll such as Keith. The only thing he was allowed to show in response was hoping that his blank stare was enough to display his understanding. It’s all he had left. He had learned the hard way in the past that even furrowing his brows was a sign that he didn’t understand the rules. He couldn’t make a face of any kind. All he had was to show his fear and absolute devotion through his eyes. His little windows to his damaged, lost soul.

Keith blinked to wipe away tears that began to pool. He didn’t blink too often though. If he showed any type of sign that he was anything less of an obedient doll, he’d find himself being sent to the operating table once again for something awful.

Sendak’s frown worsened. He yanked on Keith’s chin before releasing it and watched carefully as Keith instinctively resituated his head to stare back up at the ceiling. Empty eyes. No thoughts on his mind. Dead inside.

“If I were you, I’d do as I’m told.” Sendak bent down and pressed his mouth close to snarl into Keith’s ear. His breath was warm against his soft cheek. All he could do was blink and listen closely for any hidden message left in Sendak’s words. “Humans are fragile creatures, but they’ve proven to be easily broken. They’re quiet when they lose their tongues. They don’t run if I cut off their feet. They don’t fight back if I chop off their hands. You should consider yourself lucky you still have your feet and hands for now.” Moving back, Sendak continued to glare down at Keith as if he was a huge disappointment. “After some research, I’ve come to the conclusion that humans don’t require a lot of their internal organs to live. Don’t do anything that would make me take away those organs. Do you understand me?”

He didn’t wait for an answer. He moved back to retrieve the toy Keith dutifully held inside him still. Pulling it out, Sendak didn’t bother looking back at him as he left the room. The delay of a shiver ran its course up Keith’s back, but the tingle halted at the base of his neck. Even if Sendak weren’t watching him, Keith still didn’t dare jerk his body at the sensation.

There were no parting words to set the air of the room free. It was left to hang on that last question Sendak asked him. Did he really understand him? What did he do that had him on the fine line between being good and being bad? Keith thought he had done well this time. He didn’t object to the toy being inserted. He didn’t whimper when Sendak fondled him. He was used to being touched without his consent. It must have been his face showing the slightest bit of disobedience. If that’s the case, Keith wished he could go back in time and focus harder to not look in pain.

If Sendak had a personal vendetta against him, then all Keith could do was hope for the best. But in this terrible situation of a godless world where help can’t find him, all he had left was time. If he was already toeing the line of having something important forcefully removed, then submission and silence was all he could do. If Keith wanted to be able to keep the rest of his body intact—after Sendak had already mutilated parts of it—then he better start behaving more. Start moving and acting like a doll. Start thinking like a doll. Doing nothing but pleasing his owner.

The bright light washed the room in a hostile white color. He didn’t bother moving his legs down to get comfortable. He’s not meant to move of his own volition anymore. Whatever position he’s left in is one he’s expected to hold. Even though his thighs were cold and his dignity drained the more his crotch was left exposed, Keith didn’t dare to budge. Not to mention that the lube leaking from his hole felt tacky as it trailed down between his cheeks. The humiliation could only get worse, but he hoped he never has to know how much worse it can get.

He stared blankly at the ceiling to clear his mind. As he breathed carefully out his nose, Keith focused on keeping his inhales short and clean. His chest shouldn’t inflate as he breathed or else it’d give away the illusion that he’s meant to be an inanimate object. Blinking slowly was the only thing he was allowed to do anymore. That is until he does something that could piss off Sendak, and the Galran will rip off his eyelids or scoop out his eyeballs.

All Keith had left before his sanity disappeared was his thoughts. But even if he was guaranteed alone time for a short while, those thoughts failed to bring him comfort. He forgot what it was like to be held in a reassuring hug. What words with praise or kindness sounded like. What it was like having someone to lean on as his world came crashing down. He hadn’t a friend in the world anymore, and now his life was on a line.

Keith closed his eyes and fantasized one last time what life would be like for him if he resisted. He dreamed of willing his body to miraculously heal so he could leap out of bed and overthrow Sendak. He might be frail and small, but the idea that his adrenaline could spike and knock down a hulking Galran commander had his heart soaring with false hope. He could be free and find his way out of this abhorrent place. Keith would run to find an escape pod and leave this place in the past. And he’d be free to roam the universe until he found home once again.

But the stiff smell of musky clothes and the nauseating bleach scent brought him back to his bed. He opened his eyes and the dream of escape left him alone. Keith blinked up at the ceiling and thought to himself,  _ this is the end _ . _ Without anyone here to help me, I’m as good as gone _ .

His thoughts turned twisted and cruel as hellish nightmares chewed on the fringes of consciousness to lull him to sleep. He didn’t move, as a good doll should remain in its position the owner left it in. Even though his muscles were deteriorating each day, the only thing he moved as he slept was his head. He thrashed and whimpered in his throat as the nightmares consumed him for another restless night.


End file.
